


Chocolates

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Dork Boys, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to confess to his crush Armin. Sadly, Armin's already taken. Jean comes along. Will it end badly or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

Eren sucked in a breath, holding a small box of chocolates dedicated to Armin, his best friend and current crush. He'd liked the blonde boy for a while now, because Armin was cute and endearing and he didn't know what he did to Eren. He didn't know that whenever Armin smiled, his heart sped up, or whenever he giggled butterflies fluttered in his chest.

  
Today was the day Eren would confess his feelings to Armin.

  
Armin had said something about talking to Mr. Smith about the homework they were assigned, and had left a little more than 10 minutes ago. That gave Eren enough time to run to his locker, grab the box of chocolates, gather up his courage, and go find Armin.

  
He stopped in front of the door, breathing in sharply before peeking in through the window to make sure Armin was in there.

  
Eren's teal eyes widened.

  
Oh, he was in there alright.

  
He was in there, sitting on Mr. Smith's lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

  
Eren's heart cracked a little.

  
Dropping the box of chocolates, he forced back tears, turning away and storming off. He didn't notice the amber eyes that watched him go.

* * *

 

Outside, Eren leaned against the wall, sinking down and resting his head on his knees. He didn't cry, because there were other people hanging out around the school. So, Eren just pressed his chin to his knees and let his eyes close, trying to even out his breathing and forget Armin.

  
Footsteps signaled someone's approach, and Eren prayed it would be anyone but Armin.

  
Sadly, his prayers were answered.

  
In front of him stood Jean, otherwise known as Horse face. He held the box of chocolates that Eren had wanted to give Armin, and his eyebrow was raised in a questioning look. Eren sighed and turned, burying his face in his knees. He didn't want to deal with Jean right now.

  
They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. They just didn't get along very well, always having petty arguments over things ranging from how one another walks to the right way to plan out an essay. Sometimes, their arguments were actually sophisticated.

  
Jean lowered himself down next to Eren, stretching out one leg and leaving the other bent. His elbow rested on his bent knee and he offered the chocolates to Eren. "Want some?"

  
"Go away, Horse face." Eren mumbled. Jean rolled his eyes.

  
"Look, I'm trying to help. I know about your crush on Armin, and I saw what happened." Jean said. At that, Eren whipped his head up.

  
"How did-"

  
"Mikasa told Marco, and Marco told me." Jean shrugged. "Now, do you want the chocolates or not, Jaeger?" He offered them once more.

Eren sighed, grabbing the box and opening them.

  
"Thanks. You can leave now." The brunette said, picking out a treat and popping it into his mouth.

  
Jean eyed him. "I don't know if I can. You don't seem right."

  
Eren rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah?"

  
"Yeah." Jean told him. " You're not yelling like you always do."

  
Eren felt tears pooling in his eyes. He turned away from Jean. "Yeah? Well, it's kinda hard to be angry when your heart gets cracked!" He spat, wiping his eyes with one hand.

  
Jean's amber orbs widened. "Shit, sorry Eren."

  
Eren froze. Jean sounded so sincere just then, and he used his first name instead of his last name or the usual insult. Eren's heart began to beat faster. He decided that he liked it when Jean said his name.

  
The brunette sniffled, turning his head back. "It's okay. I just..." He picked out another piece of chocolate. "It hurts." He said quietly, biting half of the chocolate.

  
Jean nodded. "Yeah, been there, done that." Eren went to eat the other half of the chocolate, but Jean snatched it out of his hands, stuffing it in his mouth instead. Eren stared at his empty hand, stunned. Jean smirked.

  
"What's the matter, Jaeger?" He taunted, chuckling.

  
Eren narrowed his eyes, shaking his head with a sly smile. "You damn Horse face," He rushed to eat the rest of the chocolate, and Jean quickly tried to grab some for himself. They fought over the last 4 pieces, laughing and spouting out half-assed insults at each other.  
In reality, they were both having fun.

  
Finally, Eren had managed to get 3 of the 4 chocolates, the last one having been eaten by Jean. Both males were breathing a bit hard, and Eren's lips were smothered with chocolate just as Jean's fingers were.

  
Laughing, the two boys stood up, wiping off the chocolate mess. Jean smiled, reaching over and ruffling Eren's hair. The brunette was only a couple inches shorter than him.

  
"You alright now?" He asked softly. Eren sighed.

  
"Yeah, I will be. At least I stopped before I started." He said, lowering his eyes to the ground.

  
Jean smiled. "Yeah. Now someone better can fall for you."

  
Eren's cheeks warmed up with a blush. He looked up, opening his mouth to say something when Jean's lips were suddenly on his own.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with love. Eren's entire face heated up, and he kissed back tentatively. Jean smiled, pulling away slowly.

  
"See ya later Eren." He said, winking. Eren sputtered as Jean chuckled and walked off with a wave.

  
Exhaling deeply, Eren ran a hand through his hair. He broke into a soft fit of laughter, his cheeks still tinted pink as his fingers brushed his lips.

  
"Yeah, see you later Jean." He said, scooping up the empty box of chocolates and tossing them in the trash. Grinning, he walked away, all thoughts of Armin replaced with Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> I love JeanEren. <3 So adorable. I hope you all enjoyed~! Comments and Kudos make me happy~!


End file.
